The present invention relates to a container adapted to accommodate a single beverage-containing can and maintain said beverage at a low temperature.
Various easily carried insulated beverage container holders are known for cooling or retarding the warming of potable liquids during their consumption. Although generally effective, said earlier holders are usually of expensive multi-component construction, or are difficult to use, or have been designed to accommodate bottle-type beverage containers. Thin-walled aluminum beverage cans of currently popular design cannot be accommodated by most holder devices of the prior art. Such cans necessitate different design considerations. For example, whereas a bottle generally has a neck which facilitates manipulation for insertion into or removal from a close-fitting holder, the can provides less opportunity for gripping by the user.
In use of insulated beverage container holders in recreational activities, such as while golfing, fishing, swimming, or observing or participating in other sport events, it is a typical practice to place a prechilled canned or bottled beverage in the insulated holder for its consumption by the individual. The purpose of the beverage container holder is to maintain the cooled or chilled beverage in a cold or chilled condition for a longer period of time, i.e., retard its warming, than would otherwise be the case if the beverage container were exposed directly to the surrounding environment. The retention of the cooled or chilled condition of the beverage for a longer period of time is desirable, particularly where the beverage may not be palatable when warm, or may be drunk slowly, as when the beverage is consumed during the course of participation in activities, such as swimming, fishing, playing a round of golf, or the like.
In insulated beverage container holders which employ a freezeable liquid, such as the aqueous methyl cellulose, glycerines, and glycol-type compositions, hereinafter referred to as a refrigerant, the liquid refrigerant is frozen in the freezer compartment of a refrigerator, and subsequently used to keep the beverage cooler for a longer period of time than do those insulated holders containing no refrigerant.
In uses involving outside recreational acitivities of extended duration, it can be appreciated that it is desirable that a beverage container holder provide insulation and retard warming of the beverage as long as possible during its use, even when a refrigerant material therein begins to reach ambient temperature. It is further highly desirable that such beverage container holders be resistant to breakage under rough handling and use, as well as be economical, lightweight and compact in construction. It is also desirable that such holders be stable against tilting or spilling of the beverage during its consumption, particularly when they may be placed on uneven or unsteady surfaces for support, such as in boats, golf carts, and the like.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable insulated holder for beverage cans which is particularly adapted to maintaining the beverage in the can at a reduced temperature for extended periods of time during its consumption.
It is another object to provide an improved portable insulated holder for a beverage can which is of economical and lightweight construction, highly resistant to breakage by external force and pressure, and is readily stable and usable in outside environments, particularly during recreational activities.
It is a more specific object to provide an improved beverage can holder for maintaining chilled or cooled beverages in such condition for longer periods of time during their consumption, and which is particularly adapted to receive standard sized beverage cans.
It is a further object to provide an improved insulated holder for beverage cans which includes a refrigeratable substance which may be frozen or chilled to provide a positive cooling effect to the beverage, and which may be employed for longer periods of time to maintain cooled or chilled beverages colder, than those constructions believed available in the prior art.
It is a still further object to provide an insulated holder having refrigerant therein which can effectively retard warming of a chilled beverage even when the refrigerant reaches ambient temperatures.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.